The Great Secret
by Eric
Summary: The secret of the Amazing Survival of Buffy and Friends is revealed


The Great Secret  
by Eric  
  
Buffy and company belong to J. Wheaton and Warner Bros. I  
am just playing with the characters  
  
This takes place soon after Xander cast the love spell using the  
locket he gave cordelia to make her fall in love with him and before they broke up. An imaginary tale.  
  
The extent of my success still amazes me. Of course my acting ability is without a peer & the part I chose to play is a type that seems beyond suspicion, but still--No one, not even poor Giles suspected. Fooling that air head Buffy was and is no great feat. The poor girl is brave and is one of the best all time fighters--right up there with the best of the best, but fooling her was hardly something to brag to the Others about, and as for Xander--poor   
boy has trouble making change. But Willow is really brilliant. I made a point to steer the Buffy and Willow together in such away that they were sure to form a close Bond. Yet even Willow is clueless! Still the evidence was there for all to see. Especially after I became directly involved in their troubles. And these people collect major evils the way a beautiful woman collects admirers.   
I smile. I must take credit and credit is due me. I am just the Best. They haven't even considered the luck of their survival and how I often even was physically present at most of their dangerous moments or how--for example Xander--acted so untypically--going down to rescue Buffy after the Master Vampire had killed her And then not even Giles wondered how she could be returned to life after so long a time without brain or any physical damage & then go right out and kill   
the Master! I thought sure they would suspect--especially since I had to be involved physically in all the fun & games that night!   
The poet Vali ( how the poor man adored me) was right when he said 2500 years ago that there is no end to Human Folly--its vast beyond comprehension. They have just accepted the fact that they have 'on their own' beaten back not only Vampires, but demons, and a powerful witch--they even thought they destroyed on their own that creature-demon under the frat house which had lived since the   
beginning of time. None of them even thought of how they managed to do it or how unlikely it was for me be to be present once again..   
Also, Xander's sudden inexplicable love for 'Cordelia'. They thought it odd, but didn't go beyond that. His passion for Buffy was causing problems in their survival -irritating Buffy and splitting her from Willow. It was easy--for me--to make him fall headless, madly in love.   
Also take the case of the pitiful demon within Angel ( what a loser)--again everyone believed it could defeat a major demon like what's its name inside Miss Calendar. No one suspected my aid in both Willow's inspiration and me expelling the demon. Human are silly, but cute--you have to give them that!   
  
I thought sure I would be discovered--I still can not believe I wasn't   
exposed--after the costume caper and later especially after that silly love spell cast by the neophyte witch Amy. I expected to be and was even prepared to come clean. Did they really think that silly chit could cause all the girls and women in Sunnydale to fall madly in love with XANDER!?   
  
GIVE ME A BREAK! I have to laugh. They never really considered whom the spell was actually aimed at and who it never affected. The spelled bounced off me of course like a rubber ball off a battleship. Bounced off and then was naturally augmented beyond human power. Here I was at fault, I never dreamed Xander would do such a stupid thing, but men in love with me always have been inconsolable. I expected some desperate measures, but it never occurred to me that he would use magic. I must admit my fault.   
  
In the past I have deliberately provoked a magic attack on my person by the witch Catherine on me--I was afraid she would kill someone--especially Buffy. It was easy to fake my blindness, and again no one really wondered why no one was hurt when I was driving. Documenting my existence in Sunnydale was a simple matter--for me. 'My parents' of course were ecstatic of the honor I bestowed on them, by me pretending to be their daughter as well as the gold I gave them to shut their mouths.   
  
On Hallween I thought for sure I would be exposed as I was the only one not transformed. I still can hardly believe that my lie that because   
my costume was not bought at what's his name's place--that was why I was the only one wearing a costume in Sunnydale not to be transformed was so gullibly believed. That pathetic, cowardly would be wizard, transform me! As if! And then the unstopped, Golem like creature the Vampires put together like some tinker toy, somehow 'modern weapons did the job' Get real! No one considered I was there when Xander stole it--and was somehow able to do so from a guarded weapons what not and that it might have been--augmented. Lets just say I put a   
little Zip in the Zap!   
  
I sigh--only 116 more years to go & then I will be off hell mouth duty and I can go back. I so miss Mt. Olympus! I look at the mirror at the image I have created and sigh again. This body--this Cordelia Chase is beautiful, but can't compare to my Terrific, Incomparable Godly Form! OH well, it will have to do for now. I smile. I have a date with Xander--not in broom closet--though that was amusing! Mortals are so easy to fool, I guess that is the answer to my musings. Well enough of that! Xander is hardly worthily enough to date me--but then who is worthy of Aphrodite the Goddess of Love!?   
  
It wouldn't do for me all of creatures to be without a boyfriend. And I do find Xander as cute as a puppy. He is waiting for me downstairs, a look of worship in his eyes.   
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
Send Feedback   
Go to Story Contents Go to Eric Bloodstone's Stories Go to the Cordelia Chase   
Index Go to the Author Index Go to the Story Index   
  
  
Go Back to Main Page   
  
Buffy and the Slayerettes are Property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and the   
WB. No Copyright Infringement is Intended.   



End file.
